


Sectumsempra

by lary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, Dark, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Kink, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The incident in their sixth year awakens something dark in Harry's core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sectumsempra

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them.
> 
> See tags for warnings.

 

 

No matter how hard I try to forget it, the image is stuck as if burnt into my memory, and it's burning my flesh with it. My breath catches as I press the heel of my hand on my erection, arching up from my bed into the pressure.

 

Snape's hands are ripping open the bloodied shirt, revealing Malfoy's chest, slashed open by my magic. The pale skin covered with red. Only now do I understand what they mean by blood purity – I am sure that nobody has blood like Malfoy. It's beautiful, flowing all over his body, running on the tiled floor, dripping from between his fingers.

 

The pants put on a fight before I manage to get them out of the way. My hand circles my erection, relieving some of the need that is eating me from inside.

 

In my mind, my hands replace Snape's and I kneel beside Malfoy, my magic holding him together and keeping him alive, my magic carving more intricate lines into his skin, marking him forever as mine. My fingers lower his trousers and pants, taking them off until only the opened shirt remains and nothing obstructs my view of his muscled thighs, his cock erect between them, straining towards his lean stomach.

 

The precome spreads wetly under my thumb and I use it to coat all of my cock, allowing my hand to move faster. My other hand grasps the sheets desperately, uselessly, needing Malfoy's flesh and life under it.

 

_Sectumsempra, sectumsempra, sectumsempra,_ over and over again, each cut followed by Malfoy's delirious screams, his silver eyes full of hate that is just begging for more. Malfoy's blood warm on my hands, his mouth and tongue hot in a futile struggle as I make him taste his blood on my fingers, push them nearly to his throat until he's gagging and swallowing around them.

 

Already my cock is pulsing, so close. Only a gentle touch of fingers over it, and still too much, too much.

 

My touch is wet and it paints Malfoy's erection scarlet. His flesh throbs in my hand, his fluid mixing with the blood. The _sectumsempra_ gashes pattern his stomach and circle his thighs. His nipples stand erect, blood flowing from cuts that go straight across them. The sight is surreal, my magic and my touch transform Malfoy's body into a piece of art. And yet he's infinitely more beautiful than any art I've seen because of the way he _reacts_. The addictive, pained sounds he makes each time I cut him, the way he writhes, the way he gives in and fights at the same time. It drives me mad with desire.

 

Resisting the pressure of impending orgasm, I let go of my cock and dig out the lube from its stash below the mattress. Sacrifices need to be made if I want this to last, and so I ignore my hard on completely. Instead, I move lower, fondling my balls and then rubbing a slick finger over my pucker, twitching at the unfamiliar sensation.

 

The taste is power and metal and ecstasy. It goes into my head like Malfoy's moans as I taste each and every bloodied wound, licking up everything he gives. When I taste his nipples, his back arches off the floor and his cock presses into my shirt.

 

The first finger goes in surprisingly easily, but feels bigger than I expected. Still, I force another one inside as far as I can reach. The stretching sensation, the pressure _there_ , it makes me want to come right now, just grab my cock and jerk off fast, but I can't yet, not yet.

 

Malfoy's screams are different when my cock pushes into him, his hole giving way reluctantly with each thrust. There's no blood, not yet. I want to see it, blood covering us both where we're joined, but I want it all to come from there, from inside him. It takes until his cries have faded into broken sobs before I can see the dark red covering my cock each time I pull out of him, until blood is trailing down his perfect, pale cheeks. My gaze wanders upwards as I continue fucking him. His throat is still untouched, I've been saving it for last. The graceful arch, the visible rapid pulse, the movement of his Adam’s apple as he swallows – it's almost too beautiful to disrupt. Almost. But it's even more beautiful when _sectumsempra_ slashes it open.

 

With only a few strokes on my neglected cock, I'm finally engulfed in dark-hot pleasure. As my seed coats my stomach, I only wish the wetness on my face was blood instead of tears.

 

 


End file.
